


Tell Me I'm an Angel

by Hotelmirror



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotelmirror/pseuds/Hotelmirror
Summary: Mikey just wants to be in a relationship with his big brother. Gerard's a creep, even if he doesn't have the look. Mikey loves him anyways. Gerard takes advantage. Set in the mid-90's.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Love Dump

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Gerard is 18 and Mikey is 15. Criticism and suggestions are always welcome!! This will be multichaptered.

It was an ordinary morning, 7:08 AM exactly, and Mikey was sat in front of the bathroom mirror, smudging his black eyeliner around his eyes as quickly as possible, as he got up a bit late and his walk to school took him a while, and if he were late again, he might get detention. Mikey hated his school, and his classmates. Just because he dressed alternative and wore makeup, he was automatically given a hard time by everyone around him. Even though it seemed like everyone around him teased him for it, he seriously thought he looked badass when he walked through the halls with dark eyes, ripped jeans, and faded band t-shirts, with his walkman on and earphones in. He wished he looked as cool and carefree as older brother, gerard, did, though. He can never compare with him. Gerard, with his greasy, long black hair, his makeup skills and his tight clothes and combat boots. The bookbag he carried with him, holding his sketchbook. Just, everything he did, mikey admired to no fucking end. He loved his older brother to an unhealthy point. He wanted to be him, he wanted him, and he wanted to be fucked by him. Mikey knew his incestuous attraction to his older brother was disgusting and wrong and every other disgusting term under the sun, but feeling shitty for it has never done him any good, so mikey has long since accepted it. He had already came out to his family as gay, but they were in the dark about mikey's attraction to Gerard, and if anybody knew of it, he would probably be killed on the spot by everyone around him.  
Mikey, in a rush, headed back to his room to fetch his backpack and make sure everything he needed for school was going to be with him. He was usually very specific about what he had to bring with him (snacks, his gameboy, his journal) and if he forgot any of those he would have a terrible day. Mikey proceeded to quietly open the door, and felt his breath hitch as he looked over to gerard's side of their bedroom. Gerard was squirming on his bed, hand pumping his dick, and head thrown back, making quiet pants. "His hair was wet, he had probably gotten morning wood and tried to get rid of it by showering, but it didn't work i guess", Mikey pondered as he continued to stare, feeling himself twitch. Mikey could barely muster up the courage to even move, and was torn between continuing to watch and getting hard, or interrupting his brother so he could go in and get his backpack and not be late to class. As much as mikey wanted to silently watch, he stepped into the room loudly. Gerard, hearing the noise, quickly pulled the covers over his naked body in fear. He was wide eyed and obviously embarrassed, but still greeted mikey's intrusion with a small "Oh hi Mikey!" And acted like he wasn't just masturbating moments before. Mikey, feeling secondhand embarrassment, exited the room as quickly as he could. Was it to give his brother privacy again, or to avoid facing him after seeing him doing that to himself? Quickly, Mikey headed out of the house to begin his 30-minute walk to school.Through all of his classes, Mikey couldn't stop thinking about seeing his brother masturbating. He hadn't ever seen him actually doing that. One time, in the middle of the night, Mikey woke up and heard Gerard's panting noises and knew what he was doing. The room was completely dark so it's not like he could've actually seen him doing it. Having seen it in action though, he was in awe. He wanted to watch him do it again. He wanted to do it with him and on him and it got Mikey so hot. Just thinking about Gerard.. His body, his face, his voice, the way his hand twisted when he grabbed his own dick. Mikey wanted him more than ever, and even if that want was mostly his horniness, Mikey knew that for once, he should get what he wants and take it. Mikey spent his walk home going over scenarios in his head of what he could do to to convince his brother to have sex with him. Mikey had this small hope that, maybe, Gerard already wanted to fuck him and he wouldn't have to sit there and convince him to.  
Mikey got home and followed his usual routine of homework, bass guitar practice, dinner, in all of which, he was thinking about Gerard. Even looking his brother in the eyes across the dinner table was a challenge, because all Mikey could imagine when he looked at him was him in various sex positions, or being fucked by him, or him playing with himself. Mikey knew he was blushing because Gerard was looking at him with concern and curiousity.  
After they were dismissed from dinner, The brothers chilled in their bedroom. Mikey was sat on the side of his bed, practicing on his bass guitar (although his mind was on something else..) and gerard was lounging on his bed, sketching out some random study in his sketchbook. Siamese Dream was playing in the background at a low volume and Mikey could hear the slight scribbling noises coming from Gerard. "What'cha drawing?" Mikey asked, glancing over at Gerard. "Oh, just finishing up soke rough sketches I did at school earlier, nothing special..". The tension in the room was so thick you could slice it. "Uh.. That's cool.. I really like your art." Mikey said, looking away. "I saw what you were doing.. This morning" ,Mikey blurted out, without actually thinking. Gerard, surprisingly, wasn't mad or anything. He just put down his pencil and smirked. "Oh yeah, Mikey? Well, what was I doing then?" He asked teasingly, an almost sultry look on his face, making mikey nearly jump out of his seat from shock. "You were uh... Masturbating." Mikey quietly said, embarrassed, looking away as not to meet his brothers eyes. Gerard strut up next to Mikey. "Did you like seeing me like that, hm?" Gerard whispered, grinning almost as if he knew the answer would be a "yes". Mikey slowly nodded, embarrassed out of his mind and ashamed. He was convinced he was being teased and that Gerard was about to laugh his ass of at Mikey. Either that, or that Gerard would be grossed out. He gazed over Gerard, with his greasy black hair that nearly reached his shoulders, his tight-fitting joy division t shirt that mikey would borrow on occasion, his skinny jeans that showed off his dick and perfect legs off so good. Mikey had never wanted anyone so badly in his life, and was convinced that those feelings would never be returned. "Do you wanna do something like that with me, Mikey?" Gerard whispered into his little brother's ear, breathing hot and heavy on him. Mikey nodded, and, to his surprise, he was pinned down to Gerard's bed. "I've wanted this for so long, you have no idea, Mikes.." Gerard whispered. Mikey was shocked that somehow, he was actually getting what he wanted, and was going to take it. Mikey let his older brother kiss him hard, and let their teeth clank together. Mikey let out a muffled moan against Gerard's soft lips, because Mikey had never really kissed anyone like this before. He barely had ever even kissed anyone, let alone like this. The thought that Gerard, his brother, was his first real kiss, made his dick twitch in his pants, a whole lot more than it should've. Gerard started to lick the inside of Mikey's mouth, making the latter gasp audibly. The fact that Gerard was.. Tasting him caused Mikey to roll his hips onto Gerard's, causing his older brother to return the action and moan into his mouth. They began to create a rhythm as they rubbed together, albeit, still clothed. As Gerard stopped kissing Mikey to give him a hickey, Mikey whispered, "This is the first time i've ever done this with anyone...", shyly. This seemed to turn his older brother on a lot, because gerard started to grind against Mikey even faster and harder than he did before, making Mikey cry out in pleasure. Mikey was so hard it hurt, and he was sure that this couldn't last for too much longer, as Gerard began to lick into his mouth once again. Mikey stopped him and moaned, "Gerard, I think I'm starting to get close.. gonna cum soon..". Gerard moaned and panted, "Me too, you should take off your pants and let me suck you.", staring at the front of his little brother's jeans. Mikey was surprised, but unbuttoned his jeans as quick as he could, and pulled them down to his knees along with his stiff underwear, and let Gerard put his mouth around his dick. It felt better than he would have ever known, and he moaned loudly from the contact. It took all the patience Mikey had to stop himself from fucking Gerard's face. He watched Gerard deepthroat him, to his shock. He felt Gerard moan around his dick and it felt so good, Mikey couldn't help moan, "I'm cumming!", much to his older brother's delight. Gerard held himself in place and swallowed the cum without any hesitation, making Mikey moan and squirm underneath him. After Mikey was finished, Gerard pulled off and smiled as he looked as his brother. Mikey noticed that Gerard actually hadn't came yet, and whispered, "Um.. What are you going to do about that, Gee?". Gerard smiled and asked, "Can I come on you?", as he slowly stroked over his dick. Mikey quickly nodded, watching his older brother stroke himself in front of his face, until he finally felt the cum hit his face and get on his glasses and in his mouth. He felt himself twitch knowing it was Gerard's cum. The moment Gerard was done, he pulled Mikey close once again and slipped his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself and groaning into his little brother's mouth. Everything smelled like sex and both boys were sweaty and Mikey had so many questions. However both were also tired, so they headed to their respective beds and fell asleep for the night, both confused and in need of answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard makes further advances on his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before someone says something, Gerard is meant to be gross and creepy and unlikable and ooc!! The real gerard isn't like this (i hope?).

Gerard woke up, feeling fresh from a long, deep sleep. Usually he would have nightmares at night, but this was the first time in around a month where he slept peacefully. He stretched, spreading his limbs slowly, and smiled to himself. He felt both guilty and carefree; He basically had sex his little brother. After all the nights of feeling guilty, touching himself to the thought of Mikey's skin, and giving his younger brother longing glances in hopes that he would get the memo. He feels disgusting, yes; If anyone in the family or at school or anywhere found out that he wanted to have his little brother, that he wants to take his little brother and ruin him, he can think of about 1000 scenarios where he would face bad consequences, to say the least. He knew what he was doing was wrong, Mikey was immature and didn't understand the depth of the situation. But he didn't really care. He didn't care about how this would hurt Mikey, what this would do to his relationships with everyone in his life, the guilt it would bring. All that Gerard cares about is making his brother his, and his only. He wanted to control him and make Mikey his bitch and honestly, even if it's fucked up, that makes Gerard like it even more. Nobody would ever suspect him of being twisted in any way. He was the quiet artist. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Gerard, taking this in mind, gets up and slowly dresses himself, slipping on the first shirt he sees in his dresser and the same black skinny jeans that he wore yesterday. He didn't give a shit about being late to class. He wasn't like Mikey where he really cared about his grades. Gerard took his sweet time applying his sticky black eyeliner onto his eyelids and waterline. He spent all his cash on weed and art supplies, so he didn't really use nice, expensive eyeliner like his mom did. Whatever eyeliner he used was usually whichever black one he found in the clearance bin at the drug store. He sloppily brushed his teeth, staring at his reflection in the mirror, and then slung his backpack over his shoulder. He plugged his earphones into his walkman and started the walk to school. His 1st class has already started but whatever. It's just english. If it's not art class, Gerard usually doesn't care much.  
Gerard's first classes fly by; he never pays attention anyways, but today he spent the lessons daydreaming about what methods he could try as to "claim" his younger brother. If Mikey had already let him go down on him, it can't be that hard to convince him to start a relationship. Hiding it wouldn't be too bad; they have a lock on their bedroom door, and their parents usually minded their business when they were home, and most of the time they were working until the early morning anyways, and usually left after dinner for their night shift jobs.   
Gerard headed to lunch, aka, the only time Gerard even bothered to socialize with any of his classmates. He eats lunch with Mikey, his best friend Frank, Ray, Lindsey, and Jimmy. They are the only people he can stand in this shithole. Today when Gerard arrived to the table, Frank and Mikey were already sat down, chatting about some band that Gerard doesn't know. Mikey looked up and saw him, and Gerard swears that he could see hearts in his eyes when their glaces met. Mikey was the youngest person at the table, as he was a 9th grader, and Frank and Jimmy were sophomores, Lindsey was a junior, and Gerard and Ray were seniors. Just looking at Mikey was making him tingle, thinking about what we wanted to do to him. The others came to the table and he spent the test of lunch chatting while he worked on a study in his sketchbook.   
The rest of his classes went by pretty fast, and in no time at all, Gerard was walking down the hall to meet up with his brother so they could walk home together, like they usually did. Gerard headed out of the school's front entrance and into the slightly warm autumn weather, immediately spotting Mikey. Their eyes met and Mikey smiled, a wordless greeting. They started the long walk home, chatting like They would normally with a thin layer of tension added in. Gerard watched his brother's dirty blonde hair slightly flowing with the light breeze, the way his face was lit up in the sun. It distracted him to no belief, and all he could think about was that face, contorted in pleasure, covered in Gerard's cum. Mikey noticed Gerard's staring and gave him a shy smile, making his older brother thirst for him even more.   
The two boys enter their house, casually greeting their mother as they head upstairs to their room. Gerard, upon entering the room, went to play some music on his boombox. Mikey quietly slumps onto his bed, backpack in hand as he fishes out his homework. Gerard chuckles to himself watching Mikey freak out over homework, because Gerard never even bothers to start his homework. Gerard ends up working on the unfinished sketch he started earlier for a while, until the two brothers are called down for dinner.   
After they had ate and were dismissed from the dinner table, their parents waved them goodbye before heading to work. The moment they left the door, Gerard turned to Mikey. "Wanna smoke with me?" Gerard asked, really hoping the younger would agree to it. Mikey, luckily, happily nodded at this. Gerard opened the bedroom window to make sure the smell would leave the room and rolled a blunt, seeing Mikey intently watch him out of the corner of his eye. Gerard took his turn first, sighing before passing it to Mikey. They did this a lot, so he knew what to do. Mikey gave gerard back the blunt before cuddling up next to him on the bed. Gerard closes the window and pulls his brother tight against him, starting to kiss him. Mikey eagerly returns the kiss, and they sit on the bed like that for a while, with Mikey sitting on top of Gerard as they slowly make out. Everytime Gerard nibbles at Mikey's lower lip, he can hear him quietly moan. Gerard pulled away, looking at his younger brother. "Can I fuck you?", Gerard asks, barely meeting his brother's eyes. Mikey shyly nodded. "Yeah, you can. It's my first time though.." Mikey stated, obviously embarrassed. Contrary, Gerard felt himself twitch at the thought that he was going to take his brother's virginity. He didn't really care if it was fucked up, the thought of claiming Mikey and forcing him into submission was making him harder. Mikey began to remove his shirt, revealing his skinny torso. Gerard swears that he can feel himself drool just thinking about how his brother's torso would look like covered in cum. Gerard slipped off his shirt and shimmied out of his skinny jeans, not bothering with a striptease. His boxers were already tenting, but he was past the point of caring. Besides, Gerard could see Mikey was starting to get hard too. Gerard grabbed Mikey and practically slammed him to the bed with desperation. He frantically stripped Mikey of his underwear and spread Mikey's legs. Mikey let out a long gasp as Gerard began to lick at Mikey's asshole. Gerard let his tongue lightly lap at the pucker and slowly pushed his tongue in. Mikey sat there and let out a stoner giggle, "That feels really good actually, Gee.." Mikey giggled as Gerard slowly stretched him out. Gerard felt Mikey grasp his hair and push against his face, moaning. "Go deeper, please!" Mikey pleaded, spreading his legs even wider. Gerard happily complied, burying his face between Mikey's legs as far as he possibly could, swirling and stretching his tongue as deep into Mikey as he could, lubricating his insides with saliva.   
Gerard lifted his head out of his little brother's ass, loving how desperate Mikey already looked. "god, mikey, i'm gonna fuck you" gerard groaned, dick in hand. Mikey let his brother lift him onto his lap and he sunk onto his dick. Gerard desperately moaned, feeling Mikey's insides for the first time, so wet and hot around his dick, so fucking tight. It was better than Gerard ever expected, and he was the first one to ever have it. It makes his insides tingle with excitement and shame and guilt and it's so good. Mikey panted above him. "Gerard.. You're so big in me.." Mikey whimpered as his older brother began to slowly thrust in and out of him. Gerard experimented with thrusts, trying to find Mikey's prostate. With a particularly deep and hard thrust, he felt Mikey clench around him and yell "Keep doing it there!", and he knew he found the spot that would make Mikey his little bitch. He thrust as hard as he could into that spot, making Mikey moan and clench around him and it was so good that Gerard's eyes rolled back into his head. "Gee, you're messing up my insides!" Mikey moaned above him, now fucking himself on Gerard's dick. "Mikey, I've wanted this for so long.. You're mine now. You're my bitch.." Gerard panted, feeling himself getting close. Mikey let out about the most desperate moan Gerard had ever heard. He thrust in with all his power, feeling Mikey getting to the edge too. Gerard screamed as he came, holding mikey down with an iron grip as he came inside, in turn bringing Mikey to the edge. Mikey came all over himself, covering his chest in cum as his hips stuttered. Gerard slowly pulled out, relishing in the way his cum was dripping out of Mikey's asshole. Gerard tackled Mikey back onto the bed, aggressively sucking a hickey onto Mikey's neck, marking him. Gerard clung onto Mikey. "Gerard.. Do you wanna be.. Together? Like boyfriends?" Mikey proposed nervously. Gerard whispered, "Yeah" into Mikey's ear before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim that this is real or happened, i do not own mikey way or gerard way, and i don't earn any money from this!!


End file.
